


The problem student

by mystic_wolves_exist



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Bullying, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slightly violent, Wheelchairs, bitchfights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_wolves_exist/pseuds/mystic_wolves_exist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel didn t know how to act. After he had somehow gotten over the shock that the new student wasn t having some simple difficulties, but was actually disabled he tried to talk as normal as possible to the new boy. His efforts went to waste and he was rudely turned away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> „No story, no characterisation and no idea is original anymore. Everything exists somewhere already. A writers job is to create an interesting world, that satisfies both himself and his readers.”
> 
> For anyone who might find some similarities between my and some other story: I don´t copy/steal ideas or stories. Any similarities are purely coincidental. If you do find a story that’s extremely similar to mine send me a PN with it´s name and author. I want to read it, when I finish my own.
> 
> Feel free to leave constructive critique (exactly where and what or which scene) and inform me about typing or grammar mistakes. Feel also free to leave your own ideas on how to make the story interesting. I`ll reply to every review. Oh and do not worry I don´t bite… not always.
> 
> Never abandon your stories. – MWE

**Prologue**

* * *

A sealed envelope was passed over the desk. Principal Shermansky had a grave look on her face, an expression perfectly mirrored by the current president of the student body. “I assume, you know what you have to do, Nathaniel?” The blond stood up and bowed his head slightly. “Yes principal Shermansky. I will go and greet the new student and see that he adjusts well in our school.”

 

He was almost out of the needlessly dimmed principal office as a voice held him back. “I forgot one thing. The new boy has some slight … difficulties. Please watch him until I deem him able to move around safely by himself.” - “Very well.”

 

It was rare for the principal to use such a pleading tone with one of her students. She had dark circles under her eyes, a sign of lack of sleep. Her dog Kiki stayed on his dog cushion and watched over her. He must have sensed her distress, since he didn´t bolt out of the office on the first sight of an open door. So even the little rascal new how to behave, Nathaniel noted.

 

* * *

 

 

Nathaniel was sitting in the student council room and looking at the envelope. He didn´t open it at first. Difficulties meant problems and he did not want to know what the new teen had on his record just now. He probably was a punk and troublemaker. A slight headache started to form in Nathaniel’s head as he thought of what the presumed delinquent had done to have to change schools in the middle of the semester.

 

The blond was just ripping the envelope open to spread the contents of it on the table as Melody came in to give him some paperwork and make some tea. Although a little startled by her sudden appearance, he accepted the tea gratefully. The tea was slightly enriched with milk, since Nathaniel didn´t like sweets but simple black tea tended to hurt his stomach.

 

Melody left after some small talk to go help her friend Iris with math, since she failed miserably in their last exam and had to take a makeup test. Nathaniel was once again by himself and had two choices. Paperwork for the school council or the envelope about the new student.

 

Nathaniel would have preferred to get the paperwork of his to do list first, but first period started in 30 minutes and the new boy would arrive during the third period. A sight escaped him and he ripped the envelope open.

 

Discarding the envelope in the waste paper bin and spreading its contents on the table. Everything was labelled with post-its. There were two folders a lone sheet and a keychain with two keys. The blond took a double take yes, there were indeed keys on his desk.

 

He decided to start with glancing through the sheet that was labelled “Nathaniel”. After some time he put it down and was none the wiser than before, more confused if he had to give a statement. On the sheet were only some instructions for him. He put the sheet aside and took the folder that was labelled “Castiel” in his hands. After some hesitation, let us say a lot of hesitation, he took out the new students personal information.

 

To say he was surprised was an understatement. The boy on the pictures looked nothing like a troublemaker. They showed a black-haired boy that was smiling at the camera while playing some kind of game on the computer. The picture was slightly older. The edges were slightly damaged. It had probably been taken 5 years ago. Nathaniel looked through the folder, but couldn´t find a more recent picture. The only thing he could find was an old class picture and his profile picture for the administration form.

 

Nathaniel red through some forms and noted, that Castiel did not attend school for two and half a year and was home-schooled during this period. After that, he went to a school in the neighbouring city. He moved into this town roughly 1 month ago. His father was an airplane pilot and his mother was a flight attendant. Due to their jobs, their son was legally independent and lives practically alone.

 

The bell rang, signalling, that first period started in 5 minutes. Nathaniel locked the folder he was reading until a moment ago into the safe and took the rest with him. He made it just in time and quickly took his place in the first row at the window.

 

* * *

 

 

Nathaniel didn´t have the chance to concentrate properly on the lesson. Peggy had somehow gotten wind of the new student and bombarded him with questions, even going as far as ignoring the history teacher, Mr Faraize. She was seated at the back after 10 minutes, but the interested stares of his classmates didn´t lessen, he had the feeling they got even stronger.

 

Nathaniel was lucky, that Mr. Faraize skipped the break during his double lesson in favour of ending the lesson earlier, so Nathaniel did not have to fend off questions of his classmates. He left the class a little early to go straight to the school gate. After some time Principal Shermansky joined him and they spent the time waiting in comfortable silence.

 

They didn´t have to wait long and soon after the bell announced the start of the third period, a black van pulled into the school grounds. A man with short black hair got out from the driver’s seat and walked up to the principal. He wore a white shirt with a black tie, and jeans with a brown belt. “Hello, my name is Jean-Luis, I´m the father of Castiel and this”, he turned to the women that had gotten out from the passenger seat and was talking through the barely opened back door of the van, “is my wife Valerie.”

 

The woman sighted and turned around to join in the conversation. The woman wore an outfit similar to her husbands. It consisted of a buttoned white shirt with short sleeves, a buttoned dark blue dress and black leggings. Her dark brown wavy hair had red tips and was left open. “He doesn´t want to come out. I think he is shy.”

 

Nathaniel tried not to pry into the conversation between the parents and the principal. He tried to make out the features of the boy sitting in the van instead. He would lie if he said that he wasn´t interested how the cute black-haired boy from 5 years ago looked now. He got a little startled as the black-haired man, Jean-Luis if he had heard right, walked right past him and went to talk through a crack of the back door of his van.

 

A hand was put on his shoulder and Nathaniel looked up into kind red eyes. “And you are Nathaniel, I presume? The school body president?” The blond nodded shortly. “Please take care of my little Cassy, he had a difficult time and is feeling lonely right now. I hope you will take great care of him.” The words had barely left her mouth, as the backdoor of the van was finally fully opened, thus allowing free sight at the new student of Sweet Amoris.

 

To say Nathaniel was surprised was an understatement, to his luck the shock settled down pretty fast and he managed to catch himself, the moment the new student exited the van. The most notably difference from the boy in the pictures was his hair. The black shock of hair was completely red and his features were hardened. He had a very muscular statue and seemed tall, though Nathaniel couldn´t tell, since the new student was sitting in a wheelchair.


	2. Chapter 1 - Shitty day

xxx  
Chapter 1 – Shitty day  
xxx

Today was a shitty day. Castiel stared at the screen of his mobile phone as if it was the cause of all his misery. The music coming from his IPod assaulted his ears with the maximal volume it could muster. His ears hurt, but he was far to irritated, to turn it down, or take his headphones off. The scenery passed by and they arrived at his new school all too soon.

As soon as the car pulled into the yard, he felt his heart drop. It wasn´t fear. Castiel was a man that wasn´t afraid of something stupid like a school change. He felt the strong urge to skip and he would, if he had the chance to do so. Since life hated him, his parents had to be present on his first day (bring him to school, since he transferred in the middle of the school year). No chance to simply not go, no chance to sneak away, everything was just great.

At first, he simply refused to get out of the car, but after some nagging from his mother and a very particular message on his phone he felt more dread in staying at home, than actually going to school. Who would think that a normal student would prefer going to school instead of staying at home? Fortunately his old man came at exactly that moment and his calm and collected way, and the silent promise to cancel the internet contract on their flat, coaxed him to leave the van.

Castiel opened the door of the van and looked around, while his dad set up the ramp, so his son could get out of the car. Castiel immediately regretted his decision though. He had prepared himself for the principal and the blond boy that was standing beside her, but not the stares of a dozen or more shitty students. The moment he wheeled down the ramp, he could see them staring out of the window and talking to each other. His mood took a turn for the worse. Can being threatened from different sources and forced to do something you never wanted actually get any worse?

His mother nodded to the blond and he approached slowly. Castiel was missing his headphones, regretting ever taking them of, but he missed the door between him and the harassing stares all the more. The blond noticed his distress and followed his line of sight. An annoyed sound that was barely audible escaped his lips. The old hag of a principal did the same, but instead of sighting, she shouted up the windows for the class to stop staring out of the window, and get on with the lesson. At least she was good for something.

The blond had finally reached him and held out his hand. He had a fake polite smile plastered on his face, which pissed the redhead only more off. "My name is Nathaniel, I am the student body president and I shall help you settle in our school."

It took only a moment for Castiel to bat the offered hand away and wheel past the blond. His parents gave him a shocked look, but didn´t say anything, as he approached them. Both gave him a hug and promised to pick him up right after school. Count on his parents to treat him like a baby the first 3 minutes he is in the same vicinity with them. It wasn´t only embarrassing, it was humiliating and degrading.

The student body president was faster at his side than he wished and since the old hag (principal) had a meeting to attend, he was forced to follow blondie locks to the student council room. Fortunately, he didn´t try to start a conversation, which was the last thing Castiel wanted at the moment.

xxx

As soon as they got to the student council room, he was handed a folder. "In here you will find your timetable, you are in the same class as me by the way, and a map to all the school facilities. These keys are for you, although I don´t know for what lock they are. All the rules are written on these pages and some schedules for the next school events and exams. I hope you are already familiar with the subject matters, if not I will help you. After your introduction to th-"

"Do you ever stop talking? I can read." Castiel opened the folder and looked disinterested through the pages. He hoped the silence would hold longer, but the guy in front of him probably tried to audition for an endless-lecture-holding-championship. He talked a mile a minute and Castiel was one step away from just hitting him in the stomach to make him stop. Luckily for him the redhead regained his senses just in time to just interrupt him. "…the class, I will show you where your locker is. You do realize that you´ve been very rude since the beginning?" The blonds brow twitched. He must have rubbed him the wrong way. Poor him, NOT.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Castiel didn´t even look up, to talk to him, he just read the folder and played with the keys, which were given him a few moments prior. After a while, he threw the folder carelessly into the bag pack that he secured on the back of his wheelchair. "Where is the elevator?"

"Huh?" Now he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Where is the fucking elevator? Or do I need to write it down for you?" Castiel got impatient. The student council president had to be at least decent at school, so why can´t he answer a simple question?

"The elevator is down the hall to the right, but students aren´t allowed to use it." Ok that confirms his theory of Nathaniel being an idiot.

"Do you want to pull me up the fucking stairs then? I´d rather take the elevator instead of trusting you weakling to pull me up an entire floor." Castiel threw the keys at Nathaniel´s upper body. "It´s the red one now hurry up or I´ll search on my own." He´d probably be better of searching on his own, but he didn´t have the patience to do so.

xxx

Castiel used the time in the elevator to check his phone. He had gotten a dozen messages, all with a similar content. He typed a quick 'bullshit' before the elevator arrived at the first floor and he got his keys back.

They were now standing in front of his new class and his racing heart seemed to even influence his lungs. Castiel felt like he did not get enough air. He desperately clutched the phone in his leather jacket. The noises from the door hinted, that he got into the class that was so keen on watching him from above just a few minutes ago.

Castiel was by no means a scaredy-cat, but his nerves were getting the better of him, thus pissing him of even more. He did not have time to properly prepare himself since blondie locks went ahead and opened the door only to embarrass him even more, by pushing him inside.

The classroom went deathly still and all eyes were instantly fixed on him. It seemed as if everybody turned his head on the same time, it was creepy beyond believe. As if to punish him even more the blond guy just left him in front of the class and went to his seat.

"Students, this is Castiel. He will be part of our class as of now. Please treat him well." The teacher tried to smooth the situation over, but kept glancing at Castiel's wheelchair. Didn´t anybody get informed? Why was even the teacher staring at him as if he was an animal at the zoo? He was sitting in a chair on wheels, but that didn´t make him less of a person. "-out yourself?"

"What?" Castiel turned around to snap at the female teacher that clearly had her best years behind her. She seemed thrown back by his sudden outburst, but repeated the question nevertheless. "I asked you if you would please tell us something about yourself."

Already hating his new school Castiel bit back a few curses and gave the shortest introduction possible. "I am Castiel. I moved from the city and although I sit in a wheelchair, I am no helpless kid. Where is my seat?" The class was in an uproar and whispers accompanied the shocked mouth movements of their teacher. She just lifted her hand and pointed at a seat beside blondie locks.

Castiel was about to push the seat away, as the student body president stood up and carried it to the window. The redhead leaned over to him as soon as he sat down again and hissed a: "I don´t need your help fucker."-"And I don´t need your cursing Mr-new-student."

The teacher seemed to have collected herself again and started anew. "So class, why don´t you introduce yourself?"

xxx

Castiel didn´t pay attention to the introductions, he just filed them into categories by looking at them. There were losers, assholes, bitches, geeks, swots and others. He spent the rest of the lesson acting like he took notes, to avoid getting too much attention. They still stared holes in his back.

The storm started with the bell. Castiel couldn´t blink twice until students swarmed him, blocking every escape route. He didn´t even have enough space to pull out his phone. Blondie locks was also nowhere in sight. He practically bolted out of the door at the sound of the bell to do whatever. Great, a guy assigned to play watchdog and now he disappears when he is actually needed.

Castiel got bombarded with questions, especially by a girl with short purple-black hair and freckles on her cheeks. She asked one question after another, not even giving him time to answer one. While doing so she practically shoved her microphone into his face. It took about 14 seconds until he snapped and shouted a rather creative version of 'go away' at her. After he successfully shooed the make believe reporter away, others followed her, shocked by his rude ways.

Castiel was finally able to breathe again. The only ones that were still there were a boy with blue hair and a very colourful outfit as well as a girl with orange hair that was neatly braided on lied on her left shoulder. Maybe it was their way of acting, or the simple fact, that they didn't invade his comfort zone, but Castiel found himself hating them less than the others.

They waited for him to calm down and say something, which relieved the redhead greatly. After some time he muttered a silent. "What do you want?" It was the most civility he could muster up after being swarmed by so many people.

The girl started to speak first. "I am Iris and this is Alexy. We wanted to welcome you in your new class, but I think we overdid it." The boy with blue hair, Alexy, continued: "Please don´t take it too hard, they are always like this in the beginning. My brother and me were new too and got the same treatment. It goes down after a while, I promise." Well that was at least a little bit reassuring.

Castiel learned some things about Iris and Alexy over the course of the day. It was reassuring and kind of nice, not that he would ever say it aloud, that they talked about themselves instead of interrogating him. Iris has a brother and her parents are divorced. She loves listening to music, like another guy in his class, called Lysander but their tastes differ. Alexy has an identical twin called Armin. Both of them are adopted, but they don´t mind.

Castiel found it relieving to have some people that were treating him normally. After the 4th period, Armin joined the group and got into a heated discussion with him about a video game, they both played. In the heat of the conversation, he even forgot that Castiel was sitting in a wheelchair. He turned a little red as Iris pointed out, that Castiel can´t just stand up and fight him like a man, while they were challenging each other about who is better at the handheld game, thus letting his brother nearly suffocate from a laughing fit and instantly getting on Castiel's good side.

His new group of, let's call it "not so annoying classmates that did a wonderful job at keeping the others away" and Castiel felt like he could enjoy his time at Sweet Amoris all the same. If there wasn´t a blond guy always watching him like a creepy stalker, he came back at the end of the break and didn´t left Castiel out of his sight for a moment. Seriously, does this guy even need to blink?

Well for every good moment, there was a bad moment and since karma hated him, he found himself in the student council room with the principal's watchdog, while his parents were talking to the principal herself.

Notes: Nearly threw my Laptop against the wall while rewriting the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Rambles: I did it. I put Castiel in a wheelchair. I had the idea one night while surfing in the internet and it nagged me since. Now I finally got to write it down. I try to keep everyone in character and I look forward to writing. It is like I am reading the fanfiction for myself for the first time.
> 
> Is it my imagination, or do many dislike Melody? I know that everybody has his favourites, but in every story I read, that had Nathaniel as a part of the main pairing, she was described as some possessive bitch. I´d like to let her stay in a positive light, while still maintaining her character.
> 
> Castiel was and will always be an asshole, but he has a tender side to himself, you will see that in the next chapter. How will Nathaniel react to the new student?
> 
> Oh, please write reviews. Show me that I am not alone out here. I love to talk about my fanfictions. I often realize mistakes and learn how to do better. Also so many of you have such wonderful ideas, they often help me out of a slump.


End file.
